The invention relates to improvements in vessels for hot or cold beverages, especially to vacuum bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to vessels of the type wherein the top section of the housing is provided with a spout and has an opening for reception of a cover or lid which must be removed when the internal compartment of the housing is to receive a fresh supply of liquid, such as hot coffee, hot water which is to contact tea leaves, iced coffee or others.
Vessels of the above outlined character are well known. As a rule, the cover is separably connected to the top section of the housing by a bayonet mount and can be rotated to and from a pouring position in which it permits a stream of confined liquid to flow into the spout, and to and from a sealing position in which the path for the flow of liquid into the spout is sealed. The inner side (underside) of the cover is either flat or is provided with a shallow cavity. This establishes a sickle-shaped path for the flow of liquid into the spout in the pouring position of the cover; the path is defined in part by the cover and in part by the top section of the housing. Such covers are quite satisfactory when the diameter of the vessel is relatively small and as long as the person in charge of dispensing liquid from the vessel gradually tilts the housing to ensure a predictable flow of liquid into the spout. However, presently known covers are much less satisfactory for controlled dispensing of liquids from large-diameter vessels and if the user abruptly tilts the housing by way of the customary handle so as to cause a large body of liquid to strike the underside of the cover while the latter is maintained in the pouring position. Such manipulation of a large-diameter vessel will not result in predictable pouring of the liquid; instead, the liquid will splash beyond the sidewalls of the spout and onto the adjacent portions of the top section of the housing.